Love Will Have Its Sacrifices
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: How's this for a summary: AU. Tori Vega is a new student in Hollywood Arts Boarding Academy. What seems like the best place ever soon has secrets that Tori can't help but uncover. Soon she will learn that gaining answers could also mean losing some special. Some OOC. Please read and review. Jori Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: For those who don't know Carmilla if you don't want just the fanfiction I highly recommend that you read the Gothic novella by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu or that you watch the web series on YouTube by vervegirltv. Both are extremely excellent.**_

_**A warning, there are characters from ICarly and along with that you might notice some OOC for some characters. This is a mystery and just be warned everything is part of it. So just give it a chance and I hope you like Carmilla as much as I do.**_

_**Now not a warning I just wanted to share. This story is one I'm collaborating with Waterclaw12. So read all her stories too. They're good. And leave reviews telling her that. Lol do whatever you like. I've babbled enough so now please enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

Tori Vega was bright eyed and bushy tailed. So far this place seemed amazing. Her older sister attended and she had finally been accepted to attend Hollywood Arts Boarding Academy.

Her father and uncle had been helping her move boxes in. Her father only allowed her to carry her cosmetic bags and loofah.

Still as they roamed the campus she saw people dancing and doing flips on the grass. Robot people, jugglers. Was this school or some weird carnival she'd been accepted to?

She wouldn't let her father catch her staring but also she couldn't help but notice how attractive a lot of the students were... Also there was a little set of restaurants as part of the campus including one that sold sushi. That settled it a little piece of heaven had blessed this place.

Finally they reached her room. Her uncle set the luggage down and after a hug and kiss goodbye hurried to move his car before it got towed. It wasn't too big but it did have a microwave, mini fridge and shower. A shower which Tori heard was running.

"Oh yay, I get to meet my new roommate." Tori said as she noticed the outfit laid out on the bed. There were fishnets, jean shorts that were a little too short for Tori's tastes and a white tube top. Where the hell was she headed?

David smiled at his daughter. "I'm going to miss you so much baby girl. Are you sure you don't wanna change your mind?"

She hugged her dad. "Dad... They have sushi. I doubt you'll be able to get me off campus by graduation."

He squeezed her and sighed. "Your old man could at least try."

He took a black bag out of one of the boxes. "Now remember your judo classes."

"You made me drop out after one belt.."

"Well they were about to start flipping but you at least learned to escape any creep's grip."

She raised a brow at him. He sighed. "But anyway. You also have this. It's all licensed but still, I don't think its up to school rules so keep it hidden."

Inside was bear spray, a rape whistle, and...a freaking Taser!

"Oh yeah dad I totally wanted to show off my arsenal... That'll make me popular."

"Yeah yeah, just be careful, alright?" He hugged her again.

"I will, dad. I promise. I love you dad." She kissed his cheek.

David sort of lingered for a bit until his brother called. "Oh shit.. Ok baby girl. I need to pull some cop clout to save your uncle's truck." One last hug and he was gone.

Tori started unpacking when her roommate emerged. She was pretty, with brown hair that was pretty dark, dark eyes, and pink lips. She looked nice. But there was still the issue of the slutty outfit.

She giggled and twirled her hair. "Hi! I'm Carly! Are you my new roommate?!" She attacked Tori into a big hug causing her towel to fall to the floor.

Despite this making her slightly uncomfortable she felt that her new roommate would at least be bubbly.

"Yeah! I'm Tori."

"Great to meet you. I'd love to chat but I have to get ready! My girls and I are going to a party tonight!"

Tori found her a bit odd but let it go. Being away from parents probably meant people would go wild. She'd have to get used to it.

All in all she just wanted to get settled in and explore the campus.

On the other side of the campus a goth girl, Jade West, headed to a dark classroom that clearly hadn't been used for a while. "Why the frilly hell do we need to meet here?"

One guy stepped out of the shadows with a smirk and pushed her against the wall. "Is that an attitude with my decision?"

He grabbed her jaw. "Do you really wanna fuck up your second chance this quickly?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm not fucking up. It's called a question. You can calm down the ego trip."

He hissed before composing himself. "Whatever. Hey, dude, is everything ready?"

"Everything is set. I worked everything out with the AV club... As long as Jade does her part right?"

Both men looked at her before once again the first was breathing down her neck. "I like you Jade... I really do... The three of us are a family right?"

Her chin was squeezed so their eyes met. She nodded. "Right."

He smirked. "Right. So I swear to god if you have another change of heart I will FLIP SHIT!"

The sudden anger had jolted her though she tried not to show it. "I won't fuck up..."

He sighed and pat her head... "There's a good girl. We'll reconvene tomorrow night before the mixer."

It was already fairly dark out by the time she had packed away all her things. The closet was really spacious for two girls especially. She was a bit weirded out but almost everything had a "Schneider Designs" label. She had to chuckle to herself.

"Well whoever Schneider is sure knows how to design amazing campuses..."

She wanted to check out the student store to buy some snacks and soda to load up her shelf of the mini fridge. She loves soda.

Running the student store was a boy named Robbie. He was strange and had a puppet.

"Hey sweet thang..." She noticed the puppet now moving... With an urban accent.

"Excuse me?"

Robbie frowned. "Sorry... Rex doesn't have the best manners."

Rex replied. "Oh yeah... I'm a bad boy... Fix me.."

She laughed and put her things on the counter. "Yeah... Maybe some other time."

She felt someone approaching from her side. "Rex? You scamming on innocent bystanders again?"

Tori turned to see the dark skinned moderately built hottie to the side of her.

"Uhm... Hi... I'm Tori."

He smiled a big bright smile. "Hey. I'm Andre... I see you've met Robbie and his friend Rex."

He leaned in and whispered... "Just don't call him a puppet."

Soon a redheaded girl burst in and slammed her hands on the counter. "You lied Robbie! There is no frog dissection in biology this year... I got excited for nothing...I'm so mad..."

She stopped and noticed Tori. "Oh hi I'm Cat."

Tori smiled. "Hey. Im Tori."

"You have hair like my brother... Do you eat it sometimes?"

Tori giggled at the odd girl before reaching for her wallet to get her money.

"Oh no let me." Andre smiled and looked at Robbie. "Just add it to my tab."

Tori blushed. "My first day and I'm already in debt? You didn't have to do that."

He grinned and took her bagged snacks. "Consider the debt paid if you let me walk you to your room."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

The two walked to her dorm and Tori really seemed to click with him. He was sweet. There was something familiar about him.

"So what's your first class tomorrow?"

Tori pulled her class list from her pocket. "Um Sikowitz. Acting Technique."

Andre smiled at her. "You're in my class. I TA for it. I took his class last year. He actually also teaching my screenwriting class. He teaches a lot here."

Tori smiled. "Well at least I'll have one friend tomorrow?"

They were nearing her dorm. "Are you going to the Welcome Back mixer tonight? You could make even more friends."

She smiled sweetly. "Yeah... I'm not so sure. I mean I just got here. It's weird, this school is so party obsessed."

Andre laughed. "Its also weird to come to school one day before class starts. But Hollywood Arts encourages individuality, so some club is always throwing some party. I'm bummed you're not coming, but I get it."

She laughed along as she reached her door.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"I'll see you around Tori."

_**A/N: So did you catch the Zoey 101 references? I miss that show.**_

_**Creampuffs, did you get the references from the role reversal video? Anyone?**_

_**Anyway question: So Tori has had a pretty exciting day, but what is Jade up to?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carly came back in the room with a giant smile. Tori quickly looked up from her bed and chuckled. "What's got you so happy?"

Tori grinned. "Well-"

"Yeah yeah, that's great, so anyway," Looking excited, Carly came and sat next to Tori on her bed. "A little while ago, a really hot guy came in and invited me to a party tonight! I convinced him to include you too, and we are so going!"

Tori smiled nervously. "Well I'm not sure I'm up for a party tonight.."

Carly shook her head. "No no no! There is no discussion. You're totally going with me, because I cannot go alone!"

Tori sighed... "I could use some fun before class starts. Alright. I'll go."

Needing to shower anyway, after all the walking around and unpacking, Tori did so quickly. After she was clean she decided some make up would be nice. Just some concealer, eyeliner on her water line, mascara, and some pink lip gloss would be enough.

As far as party clothes that was easy. She had a cute yellow base floral print dress. It was strapless and just barely reached her knees, but it was cute and loose enough for dancing. She knew her hair would be a mess by the end of the night so instead of curling and fussing she left it down and plain.

Carly was actually going to go to a party in an outfit, much more risque. It didn't surprise Tori some girls dressed that way. But still, the fishnets and the cleavage were just too revealing for her tastes.

It must have worked in her favor though, because as the brunettes walked to the party all the guys they passed, stared at Carly. Three guys tried to find out where they were going as all they have a few beers and pizza with them, at a nearby pub.

The fact that Carly declined for the sake of the party redeemed her slightly in Tori's mind. "OK. So she just likes to party... Not a slut. Can't fault her I guess..."

The mixer was held in the Asphalt Café. Everything here has a cool name... At Tori's old school it was just the courtyard or cafeteria...

At the party she saw Cat and Robbie from earlier.

"Hey." She said as she approached the two.

"Hey." They both said, with welcome smiles.

"You are too cute. I've never seen besties that actually spoke in unison." Tori said with a laugh.

Cat giggled in response. "We've known each other since kindergarten. We're always together."

Robbie gave her a glance that suggested he may want a little more than friendship from the little redhead. At least that's what Tori suspected.

Soon Andre found his way to her. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"I like to keep you guessing."

He smiled. "I'm glad you came."

The rest of the night they were talking or dancing together. The only time they were apart was for Andre to get her some punch.

Of course though... Single girl alone meant some guy had to creep.

One guy came out of the crowd and with a toothy smile, backed her against a wall.

"Hey there... I like your dress... So innocent..."

She raised a brow... He was cute, very cute actually... But was that a line or what? Tori found it a bit unsettling for some reason. How many times was he successful, she wondered. That was a scarier thought.

"Thanks. You know I put it on just for you. I must have spent an hour trying on dresses. Just to find the right one. I do hope you appreciate it."

He smirked. "I always find the funny girls. I'm Ryder Daniels."

Tori causally eased her way out from between Ryder and the wall. "Tori Vega. Now could you step off a bit...?"

He smiled and stepped back. "I'll see you around Tori. I like you."

She nodded and decided to find Andre. But still she turned back... "By the way... I'm gay as rainbows."

Andre handed her punch. She liked the timing worked out perfect. But his blatant disappointment and rather wide frown, at hearing the gay comment, was way too cute.

Tori punched him in the shoulder. "Hey... I just said that to get him to lay off..."

He smiled but then glared back at Ryder... "I should have been faster. I could've taken care of him for you. I'm a 1st rate wingman."

Tori smiled and took her punch. "Hey... It's OK Superman. I handled it..."

He nodded and they continued talking. She soon met two other guys Beck and Gibby. Gibby was nice, but a bit funny looking. Beck was a lot more handsome.

"Yep. We're Bros. We're silver hammers. Top secret elite type stuff." Gibby said with a confident stance.

Beck rolled his eyes. "At least it would be, if you kept it secret."

"Don't be jealous... Title gets ladies. Especially cuties like you."

Tori just laughed. They were funny together. Tori did notice that Andre was acting weird. He looked really annoyed with Gibby. He would roll his eyes any time Gibby spoke. Tori didn't understand why, but he was all in all civil. It was good Tori didn't want drama at the party.

After spending a good three hours partying it was time to call it a night. She looked for Carly, but the girl couldn't be found. Some time ago, she had caught a glimpse of her dancing with someone. But the crowd was thick and she didn't get a look at who it was. Tori assumed that Carly, had hooked up with someone.

Andre offered to walk her home.

_

The next morning Tori woke up at 7:30.

"Dammit! What school parties before the first day of school! What a bad idea."

She went to her roommates bed to notice it was empty. Nor had it been slept in.

"Carly...?"

She checked the bathroom, but no one was there... Tori guessed that Carly had indeed hooked up with someone. She didn't really know her yet but something just felt weird... Would the girl who wanted to party and blew off tons of guys really want to then just crash with some guy overnight?

"Tori you're just being a worrywart... She can take care of herself..."

Tori, showered, dressed and put on some makeup, before heading down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Her first class wasn't until 10 so she had time to eat.

Carly lingered on her mind as she ate, but once again she said. "She can take care of herself.

While Tori tried to tell herself that she felt something wet under her feet... Most people might have just thrown it out but seeing the paper compelled her to read it... And it was good that she did.

"Dear Student. Your roommate is no longer a student at Hollywood Arts. Sorry for the last minute change. Hope you are all settled in." She made a face... Who drops out the day before class... "What the what?"

It was then she realized that all of Carly's stuff was still there . Who drops out and leaves everything they own behind?*That was bizarre to say the least, but there was nothing she could do about it so Tori grabbed her books and headed to class.

Her first class was with Sikowitz. He applauded the grand entrance and resumed the lecture. Andre smiled at her and when there was free time he approached. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of... My roommate disappeared and then there was a weird note on the floor..."

"Heavy... Well maybe I can help you... I have class but we'll meet up later."

She smiled. "That'd be great Andre."

The rest of the day was just getting used to her classes and she mentioned the disappearance to Robbie. He in turn was reminded when two girls disappeared earlier in the week when people were first coming to unpack. What kind of school just forgets about that?!

One thing was for sure Tori needed to figure out what the hell was going on.  
>11m agopart 2<p>

_

Paris, France Three Months Ago

Jade ran through the alley as fast as she could. The streets were desolate but she knew he saw her. Of course he'd seen her. But now what would he do? She had a good run for the most part.

In her distraction she realized she had reached a dead end. "F*** me!"

And there he was grabbing her neck. "Oh... Now Jade you know that part of our relationship is over." He slammed her against the wall and leaned in close. "But if you act nicely I might grant that request..."

She would've spat at anyone else but didn't dare with Ryder.

"You're gonna kill me?! Just do it then."

"I should especially since you never LEARN YOUR PLACE! But I can't end you... You... You are mine after all. Always my favorite. So care to travel with me?"

She frowned and reluctantly agreed... "Yes... I'll rejoin you."

He smirked and released her grip... "Of course you will..."

And just like that, Jade was back in the life she'd tried so desperately to escape.

_

Tori had spent the whole day trying to call the police and even school security. Unfortunately one day of absence and a wet note wasn't enough evidence for a call to action. She was told that Carly, like many students, abruptly drop out.

She pushed all that aside to start her reading for Biology, when, all of a sudden she heard a key jiggle in the lock.

"Carly?!"

Much to her shock it was a Goth girl. A really sexy Goth girl. She had gorgeous pale skin, and piercing green eyes. Right now she was in tight black leather pants and a tight black long sleeved top. It exposed her cleavage.

Tori snapped out of her momentary daze to realize she didn't belong here...

"Excuse me... Who are you?"

She took a long pause before doing her black luggage on the bed with a thud. Slowly her eyes looked back to the other girl, her blue-green eyes lingering on Tori for just a bit longer than needed.

"The name's Jade. I'm your new roommate, sweetheart."

A/N: Whoa... What's going on? Now Jade is moving in? And just where is Carly.

Alright well I'll see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had only been two days since Tori lost a roommate and gained another. It was definitely her number one priority to save Carly or at least get to the bottom of what really happened. At the same time it was really hard to concentrate when she now had a roommate from Hell!

Tori frowned at Jade... She was rummaging through Carly's things.

"Do you not have your own things? "

"It's not like she's using them Sweetheart... Besides I just borrowed her camis. The only black things she owns..."

While maintaining a frown she tried not to notice how much tighter Carly's clothes fit on her, specifically the chest area.

"Anyway we need to talk... "

" So talk... " The goth raised a brow as her roommate kept babbling.

" See I wrote my name on the snacks I bought... And you just eat them... I'm not against sharing... But it's rude. What if I drank you're soy milk?"

Tori shrank back a bit as her roommates eyes widened." Don't you dare fucking touch it! "

"But that isn't even fair! I don't like soy but if I did that's not fair!"

"Sorry... But that's just how the world works cutie..."

Tori glared but otherwise said nothing... She had homework to do and then a mystery to get back to.

It was so strange how did Jade get in this school? She slept in and then just left for all kinds of odd hours...

But it seemed like it'd always have the same outcome. It was only their second night together and both times Jade brought back some new girl...

As if that was bad enough they were in her bed...

Tori came out from the shower in her cotton pink pajama shorts and matching pink tank top.

"Jade... Why are you in my bed? I want to sleep... "

This request was ignored and answered with Jade leaning back over to kiss the random girl.

Being completely defeated she left to visit Cat. Her grandmother had gotten her a private room.

"Can I stay the night with you?"

Cat looked a bit uneasy but let her in... Robbie was asleep on the couch... "So you two room together? How is that allowed..." Tori was in complete disbelief.

"Oh yeah... Well he and Rex just stay. It's nice because he brought in his toaster and makes us some breakfast in the morning. Just don't tell anyone ok? "

The overall adorableness of them being inseparable was almost too much for Tori. " OK you're secret is safe with me. Just let me stay the night here."

**TORI'S POV**

The next day I was once again trying to pick up around the dorm room... Which at Day 3 was just shoving Jade's things in her side of the closet. It was beyond me how anyone could survive in total filth like my new roommate did.

It was bad enough that Carly went missing, especially since she was nice, a little wild, but at least she wasn't a raging slob! Now putting up with Jade like this was definitely getting to be too much. Why should she be allowed to just do whatever she wants and why should I just have to take it?!

As if by fate, opportunity found its way to knocking on the door. It was the girl from the first night. She was leggy and blonde kind of an airhead because apparently Jade didn't want girls who could think. Obviously... because then they would know how horrible a person she was.

The girl's name was Aubrey. "Hi. Uhm I was just wondering if Jade was around by any chance. She hasn't called."

And Jade never would call, but a ghastly idea popped into my head. Revenge didn't need to be served cold as long as it was on the menu. Oh yeah! I thought that one up all by myself. If I ever write an action movie or something that was so going in there somewhere.

I gave her the most sympathetic face I could muster. "You know what? I'm sure she'll call you soon, but she had to run to pharmacy in student store. She had some raging cold sores and I think she wanted to take care of that. You might wanna get checked yourself."

She looked visibly disgusted and left. Touchdown! And in fact! While I'm on this revenge track I'm going to drink her precious Soymilk!

So I went to the fridge took out her soymilk, and got myself a styrofoam bowl and my Chocolate Cocoa Crunch and was so prepared for Jade to walk in and see me stealing her stuff.

The red sharpie "MINE" with three underlines was hilarious considering the fact that she didn't understand how to keep her hands off anyone else's stuff.

However, when I poured it out and some red goo came pour out into the bowl, I could only scream in horror.

"Is that blood!?"

NO ONE'S POV

In the new revelation that her new roommate creepily hoarded blood in a milk carton, there was only one thing to do. Somehow this had to be grounds to get rid of her.

She made a call to Cat and Robbie to come over. The second they knocked on the door she dragged them inside.

"Look at this! She keeps blood in her soymilk. What the hell kind of freak does that?! This can get her kicked out right? Or at least out of here? Right?!"

Robbie frowned, "Well... it is... a bit odd I'll admit. But still Hollywood Arts promotes free expression. So as long as she isn't harboring illegal substances like alcohol or marijuana there is no grounds for room transfer or any disciplinary action..."

That was depressing... "Well I can't stay with a freak like this!"

Cat started to examine the carton. "Maybe we can test it... to see what kind of blood it is..." When she noticed Tori's curious expression she put the carton down. "Sorry I like scienc-y stuff."

Robbie's puppet Rex spoke up. "Yeah... you were thinking the kid with glasses was the science nerd... not the hot redhead... no he's just prissy."

Cat rolled her eyes and poked Rex's arm. Robbie just frowned, "I'm not prissy. I just believe there is a proper way to do things. Now then, maybe if you try talking to her."

The redhead thought for a bit. "Hey Tori... when did you leave the party that you said Carly vanished at?"

"Uhm I wanna say it was like almost 9 when Andre walked me home. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Cat paused for a second. "Well it's just that closer to the end of the party the AV club had this weird effect throughout the cafe. It was all covered in fog. It looked really cool. You should have seen it."

Tori thought for a bit... "Uhm... ok."

After that the three just talked and watched Youtube videos together.

Tori's phone rang. "Another text from Dad... that makes three. On his days off there'll be more.."

Rex laughed. "That's the least of your problems look at the flip phone from the early 2000s."

The brunette sighed. "My dad didn't want me to have a smart phone... he was worried about stalkers. There was.. an incident when I was younger."

Cat raised a brow and held her shoulder. "What happened?"

**Ten Years Ago**

Tori was 6 years old. As part of the condition of her parent's divorce she spent weekends with her mother. It worked out well considering that her father worked late patrol Sundays. When he picked her up on evenings they always walked home together. There was an old park. Really anyone would have just avoided that, but since David was in uniform he felt it would be fine. Especially since Tori loved the swing set.

One particular Sunday however when they returned home there was a strange occurence. It was about an hour to sunrise when Tori woke up screaming and crying. There was a woman holding her, she claimed. No prints could be found but there was an imprint on the bed that showed a grown person had been there. And the window was open despite David closing every window and locking every door at night.

Despite the underwhelming amount of evidence David believed that something had happened and since that Sunday he had always been determined to to keep her safe. Now that she was alone in a boarding school he wouldn't be able to protect her as he once had.


End file.
